


Riding in the Jaguar

by Fangirls4Life



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Office, Car Sex, Established Relationship, F/M, Love, Not RPF, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 19:43:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19410094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirls4Life/pseuds/Fangirls4Life
Summary: You are on your way home from a long, hard day of work at the office. Suddenly Ben takes an unexpected turn into a dead end.  His hunger for you has been growing all day long, and your home is simply too far away for his liking still.





	Riding in the Jaguar

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Sweethearts,   
> the following fic is part of a larger universe we have been working on already. As it can be easily read as a stand- alone we decided to post it as a little sample. This Office AU is one of my personal favorites and I hope, that we will soon be able to post more of it.   
> As a little background:   
> Ben has a high position in a respected advertising agency and you work for him. It all started out as a hot office affair but soon it became so much more.  
> I hope you enjoy it xoxo  
> Lou (1 half of fangirls4life)

Ben suddenly takes the wrong turn, not driving into the street he would normally use to get to your building. You soon see that it is, in fact, a dead end  situated in a very quiet and dark corner.

You look at him in confusion.  Without  saying another word, he leans over to you, grabbing your chin to make you face him."Ben? What are you doing?",  you ask in an unsure voice. But instead of answering he leans in even further, pressing his lips to yours in a hot,demanding kiss.He swallows your protests, working his lips against yours. Running his tongue against your lips, demanding entrance.T aken a bit aback  by his  sudden actions you part your lips to his advances.  H e rumbles into your mouth,  wanting to lur your tongue out to play with his.  Playfully you brush your tongue against his, engaging in the play. 

H e opens his safety-belt,  before  doing the same with yours.  His strong  hands  come to your body then, messily touching, groping, caressing you,  r uffling your clothes.You  bring  your hands to hi s body as well,  burying one hand in his hair, the other running over his lean chest. He presses into your  touch. "Mine, mine", he mumbles  in a deep, velvety voice.P lacing his hands on your exposed knees  he lets them crawl  upwards, sliding your dress up along with  the movement.

You start fumbling with his suit-jacket, tuggi n g on it in an  attempt to take it off. S ucking on his lower lip  your hands get to work on his shirt next, opening a few buttons you dip your hand in."Hnngh, I need you to suck on something else", he growls as you suck on his lower lip,  having you  moan into the kiss.One of his  hand s finds its way to the zipper  of your dress , pulling it down  slowly,  making you move in a way he can easily slide it off you. You twist and bend  in your seat  so he can  slide the dress down your body.

Leaning in, you bring your lips to his throat now, making him groan in approval. H is hot, big hands roam your now exposed skin: "I love it every time again. Getting you naked for me, needy for me."

T oo impatient to  handle each  of his  button  you  would simply take hold of his shirt tearing at it, making the buttons pop.  Those buttons, that had been straining over his broad chest all night, begging to come free, driving you mad."Hey--", he frowns, “ t hat was very, very bad of you, mon petit Minou."  But despite his scolding words, he is unable to hide the arousal in his voice."Ngggg you started it and couldn't even wait till we get home no?",  you answer cheekily.

Your lips wander lower and lower along his exposed skin."Hmm, if I remember correctly, I am still the one with a bigger say in when and where we do it. Also, you can't pretend you wouldn't like this either, sunshine.""If you lure the kitten, your minou out to play don't be surpised when she shows her claws from time to time" 

He grins at that: „Mhhh,, why don't you show me your skilful tongue now?“

H aving reached his waistband  by now you rub your cheek against the forming  bulge in his trousers, before you get to open them with nothing but your mouth.  F umbling the button open with teeth and tongue before pulling down the zipper.

Ben  licks his lips  as he watches you with dark eyes, his hands still caressing your back.  You  nud ge the fabric aside a bit  before  attaching  your  lips to his fabric glad cock, mouthing it. H is voice is low as he moans for you,urging you to go on  as he  feel s his own arousal  rising. You play with the head of his cock, making his silky boxers cling to him before tugging them and his trousers out of your way. You lick his erection in long, wet awipes of your tongue

"Hnnngh, oh yes", he presses out. Burying his fingers in your hair he ruffles it , holding onto it. Leaning in closer you suck one of his balls between your lips, toying with it. Rolling it over your tongue before switching to the second one, treating it in the same manner. Letting go in the pleasure you give him, he leans back enjoying what you do.Watching you hungrily, already now planning on soon drawing moans and pleas for more from you.

"Ngggg oh did you not know that yet dear? Kittens simply LOVE to play with balls", you chuckle at the pun. Pulling off only to wrap your lips around the head of his cock now, sucking on it hungrily. Flickingyour tongue over it."How good that I enjoy playing with pussies", he gives back, grining slightly."Hnnngh, yes,” you moan arouns him, before taking in more and more if him. Bobbing your head up and down while you work him with your tongue.

He throws his head back moaning more and more, enjoying your sucking, the way you work him. “Ohh ngg yesss, Minou.” As you suck him you hollow your cheeks, wanting to increase his pleasure. Swallowing around him you nearly take in every inch of him.

"Hmm, enough", he groans soon enough. Giving him a last deep suck you pull off of him with an obscene noise. Your pupils blown, panting lightly as you look at him. "Hngh, come here", he grabs you, pulling you into his lap, moving his seat back to give you a little more room. He kisses you once more, full of hunger but soon attaches his lips to your throat, while his hands are already in your groin. Caressing it, stroking it. You answer the kiss with just as much hunger, pressing your body into him, grinding your groin into his hand. "Nggggg, yessss" you moan wantonly.

"Enjoying it?", he asks in a husky voice, covering your skin in dark marks, showing how you are his. Wanting to touch you directly he shortly lifts your hips in order to get rid of your panties so needy that he can't wait long."Yes, yes nggggg please give me more", you press out, oh so eager for his touches. "Ask nicely, little Minou", Ben demands against your skin, his lips moving further down your body.

"Please Master touch me. Make me feel good. Make me purr for you." you husk your pleas into his ear, nibbling on the lobe.Driven by arousal he bites down on your skin at that, lightly, but enough to leave a dark mark. "I will", he husks back,opening your bra with a swift movement and discarding it as well. His lips finding their way to your now exposed chest. Licking one of your nipples teasingly, before attaching his lips to it, sucking it heatedly.

"Hmmm yes" you moan throwing your head back, pushing your chest towards him."Hnnnngh", he moans as he continues wantonly, one hands still working on your groin, a finger pressed to your clit, massaging it in heated circles. Fingers running through your cleft over and over again. You can feel your arousal grow more and more as you eagerly grind down against his fingers.Both of your hands buried in his hair you pull him closer against your chest.

He lets you,for once agreeing to an almost evened-out game. Wanting to prepare you for him he swiftly presses a finger into your heat.This draws the sweetest moans from your lips. He ravels in them, but soon it isn't enough for him anymore.His kisses wander to your other breast, treating the nipple there the same way. Kissing and licking and sucking the hardened bud.

"Ohhh nggggg yessss, so sweet, so good" you pant, as a second finger is pushed into you, being followed by a third while his thumb still pleasures your clit. Moving his fingers in a scissoring motion he wants to push you oh so close to your edge.You move your hips against his fingers, feeling your arousal, your wetness grow, how you get closer and closer to your climax. "Nggg, yes yes please Master, you are getting me close", you pant out.

But just then, he pulls his fingers away, grinning at you, leaning back in the seat. "Oh am I?", he asks with a broad smile on his face. You sob in frustration at the loss of contact."No, no, don't stop please. Please go on.""Maybe you should come and take what you want?" he challenges you, pressing his hips up, making you feel his heat. Your breathing hitches at that.

"Hmm I am waiting", he husks while stroking himself. "Or should I finish before you?"

"Yes, yes I want it all" you make eagerly, brushing your groin over his heated flesh before taking him into hand lining yourself up.You sink down on his cock taking him in in one motion. Your lips rounding in a silent moan as you feel the stretch. He moans himself as you start moving in his lap.

He moans roughly, deeply, holding your hips now but more to reassure you in the seat. You push yourself up, only to sink back down onto his cock again. Leaning down you swallow his moans with your lips. Letting your hips circle on him. He thrusts back into you as good as he can, answering the kiss wantonly.You gently bite down on his lower lip, while the movements of your hips grow faster and faster.

"Hnnngh, don't be too cheeky, cher Minou",he warns. "Or what?" you husk, grinning into the kiss."Or you will be met with consequences",one hand rubbing your behind, giving you a playful smack, while holding you steady against him with the other hand."Yes please" you grin, biting down a bit harder.

Ben grins as well,letting go in his arousal. Simply grabbing you again, now controlling the rhythm of your thrusts. "OH god yes" you cry out in pleasure, arching your whole body.

"So hot nnngggggggggggg."

"God how I have always imagined something like this nnngggggg" you confess."You did? Oh what a dirty mind you have" his thrusts eventually growing uncontrolled.

Seeking for hold your hands claw down on his shoulders."Nggg all the things you do to me" you moan, feeling yourself not far from the edge anymore.

"Hmmm very good reaction.But what nasty thoughts you have."

"Everytime I look at you I think of all the dirty things you will do to me and it makes me so so wet" you admit. "Hmmm, good to know, mon Minou", he murmurs.

"Oohhhh nnnggggg I am close", you moan, pressing even closer against him. Skin sliding against skin."Me, me too---", he moans, moving up against you, moaning your name again and again.

"Come for me, come with me", he presses out. Feeling the waves of pleasure over take you, you press your lips to his in a hungry kiss as you finally let go.

"Oh god Ben ngggg, I love yooouuuu."

He half swallows your moans with a hungry kiss, letting go at the same time. Still rocking against you. You go on riding him throughout your shared orgasms.

"I love you, too, my Minou, my sunshine, my everything. But this is barely enough", he husks into your ear, "wait for us getting home."

You moan anew at those words, eyes black with lust already again. Your reaction brings a satisfying and promising grin to his face.

After coming down and pulling out of you, he would hold you close to his chest for a while, caressing your back lovingly. Kissing your face wherever he can reach. Still murmuring all the things to you he would love doing to you."God yes please, take me home and show me those consequences you promised me earlier" you purr into his ear as you lean into him. "Hnnngh if you ask for going home", he husk.You answer with a low content sound in the back of your throat.

Ben relishes in the moment together with you, holding you closely.But before he could get too relaxed, he moves you back to the passenger seat, shortly fixing himself a little. You slip into your seat, pulling the dress back on over your head, not bothering with your underwear so. Already now knowing how you wont be needing it tonight anymore. Knowing all too well how your lover, Ben, will be tending to both his and your needs all night long.

Also having you pay for the buttoned shirt in his way, but never forgetting to put passion into his actions, telling you how much he needs you. You will fall apart beneath him and do the same to him in return. Letting each other feel just how much you love one another. Til you would finally fall asleep curled up next to each other, utterly exhausted but blissfully content.


End file.
